


Dulces besos

by LaVenus6



Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [10]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys Kissing, Candy, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Allen disfruta de un dulce postre
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700419





	Dulces besos

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot por San Valentín. Parte de un auto reto nombrado "14 días hacia San Valentín" para todas mis ships.  
> Originalmente publicado en FF pero no había logrado publicar aquí por falta de tiempo.
> 
> Día 10: Dulces

A Allen le gusta comer. Come pero no engorda. Y es que su menú favorito es todo lo que incluye lo dulce. Como esa deliciosa rebanada de pastel de fresas que estaba degustando con los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba una canción con Tim en su cabeza.

–¡Allen! -unas manos lo abrazaron por detrás colocando su mentón sobre su hombro- ¿me das? –abrió sus labios pegando su mejilla contra la del albino.

–¡Lavi! -Grito sorprendido casi tirando su pastel en proceso si no fuera por la mano del recién llegado que lo atrapo.

–Allen, ten cuidado -se divertía por la expresión de sonrojo cortando un trozo con la cuchara para llevarlo a los labios del albino- di ah

El menor cerro los ojos separando los labios esperando recibir esa rebanada, pero en su lugar. Sintió como una lengua se introducía con un poco de betún envuelto en ella. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido encontrando al bookman jr besándole y sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos.

El pelirrojo se separó con una sonrisa que provocó cerrar su único ojo esmeralda visible.

–¿Habías probado alguna vez un dulce beso? -cuestionó en un tono de diversión.

Allen se sonrojo más por las palabras que la acción. Sí sus mejillas se pusieron calientes cuando se dio cuenta el beso pero aquella frase provoco que su piel blanca se vea tan rojiza como el cabello del Bookman jr.

–Tu silencio y tu cuerpo te delata -una risa salieron de Lavi-. Soy el primero -se señaló.

–¡No! -grito molesto por la vergüenza. ¿A caso todos los pelirrojos de parche y pervertidos aman burlarse de él?-

–¿No soy el primero? -un tono triste se escuchó con sus palabras.- ¿Fue Yuu? ¿Lena? ¿Roa? –los nombres aparecían enlistados por unos labios temblorosos.

–¿Eh? -Allen ladeo su cabeza a ver la mirada triste de Lavi- ¿Por qué Yuu? Es la persona que menos le regalaría mi primer beso. -No iba a aceptar ese nombramiento- Además sigo vivo, es señal que Lena no me ha besado. Y por supuesto, que no dejaría que esa noah me toque de esa forma.

–¡Entonces sí soy tu primer beso! -Nuevamente se señaló emocionado agitando su brazo izquierdo en el aire. Allen solo giró su rostro para que no siga viendo su sonrojo-

Lavi se abalanzó sobre Allen cayendo al piso con él. Quedando arriba del albino.

–Tú beso me supo a fresas -comentó tranquilo mirando directamente a los ojos grises-

–Por el pastel… -respondió tranquilo.

–Bueno… -Lavi sostuvo el mentón de Allen para acercar sus labios- ahora no tengo ningún pastel.

Nuevamente se besaron de forma tranquila. Labios sobre labios. Ninguna introducción de lengua. Solo el roce de sus labios.

–Dulce… -murmuro Allen contra los labios de Lavi, quién sonrió- tus besos son dulces.


End file.
